


【岳洋】蓝色海洋的传说

by yige_efu_bella



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yige_efu_bella/pseuds/yige_efu_bella





	【岳洋】蓝色海洋的传说

人们都说，人鱼第一个见到的人，会被梦魇纠缠一辈子。  
我刚开始是不相信的，直到那次我亲眼见证了人鱼和王子的故事。  
我把那条人鱼被捕上来的时候，他的眼睛里全是倔强和不屑，他狠狠的瞪着居高临下看着他的我，我想他应该是厌恶可以为所欲为又狂妄自大的人类的。可是我不在乎，毕竟等到明日我将他献给王子，我就能拥有无尽的金银财宝，所以和财富比起来，人鱼的鄙视又算得了什么呢。  
——《西澳尧航海日记》

水手们把关着人鱼的玻璃缸抬进王宫里的时候，王子的眼睛好像放着光似的盯着玻璃缸里面的生物：漂亮的粉色鱼尾在水中打着波浪，他有着健美的肌肉线条，锁骨与脖子也呈现出流畅的曲线，饱满的唇瓣在白皙皮肤的映衬下显得格外嫣红。王子走进了看，他发现他细长的浅褐色眼睛却凶狠的看着自己， 几秒之后目光却柔和下来。  
王子在看到人鱼的那一刻就激动的说不出话，他认得这双眼睛，即使他只见过一次，他也认得这双眼睛。  
七年前，十五岁的王子Pinkray第一次独自带着舰队出海，不幸的是整支船队都被风浪卷走，随行的水手都死了，只有王子一人活了下来。他醒来的时候只记得救他的人有一双浅褐色的眼睛，温柔又坚定，是最纯真的善良，天下最纯净瑰丽的宝石也不及其万一。他隐约记得这颗宝石的名字 — Kwin，Kwin。这双眼睛就成了他这辈子的心愿，他想找到他，然后报答他，于是他发了疯的寻找，却七年无果。但王子没想到的是，他再次看到这双眼睛的时候，是在水手抬着的玻璃缸里。  
王子付给船长很多金银财宝，多的一辈子也花不完，还在王宫里举行两天两夜无间断的宴会，名义上为的是庆祝船长为自己捕到一条美丽的人鱼，又留船长和他的船员们在王宫里歇息。  
他为心爱的人鱼建造了一个巨大的水池，好让他在王宫里也能像在大海里那样自由的活着。自从人鱼的出现，王子在水池边寸步不离，他想把这条美丽的人鱼真正占为己有，并要亲自告诉他，自己等了他七年，爱了他七年，现在他终于找到出现了。  
Pinkray终于忍不住想要更近一点观察人鱼，于是他将束在裤腰里的罩衫下摆扯出来，又脱掉笨重的皮鞋，佩剑和马裤，在人鱼趴在水池另一边的时候也悄悄潜入池中。  
人鱼倚在池边，半撑起上身面向池水，王子看见他白皙的背部，欲飞的蝴蝶骨，圆润的肩头，他想要伸手抚摸。日光抚上那些裸露出的肌肤，将它们染上一层金色的光芒，上天对这动人造物是格外恩宠的，却也愈教人涌起侵犯污染的邪念。他靓丽的粉色鱼尾在水里扭动着，尾巴翻出连绵不断的弯折从水里一直延续到水面上，鳞片蹭着池边嵌着白色贝壳的瓷面，尾鳍扫动拍打着，不时撩起的池水让人鱼察觉不到王子的靠近。因为背对的缘故，王子看不见人鱼的表情，想必人鱼还是恨他的，他逼迫他离开大海，又将他圈禁在这一池淡水里。  
王子靠近池边的时候，却发现人鱼消失在水里，不等王子反应，下一秒人鱼便又调皮的从水里钻出来，并且立刻吻上了王子的嘴唇。人鱼的嘴唇是晶莹又丰满的，像亲吻草莓果冻一样带着甜味，他温柔的亲吻着王子，并且用牙齿在薄唇上留下些痕迹。王子被吻住的时候愣了一愣，他先是有些吃惊的看着眼前闭上眼睛亲吻自己的人鱼，他甚至注意到人鱼的鼻梁上有一颗好看的痣，而后他便闭上了眼睛开始享受这个突如其来的吻。王子就着人鱼因为亲吻他而微微张开的嘴撬开他的贝齿，吮吸着他口中的蜜汁。  
这个吻终于在他们都快喘不上气的时候结束，小人鱼因为害羞在松开王子嘴唇的时候一下子又钻进水里，却不难透过水波看见他已经羞红的耳尖。王子伸手把水里的人鱼捞出半个身子，  
“我终于找到你了。”王子看着人鱼的眼睛，认真的对他说，“我终于找到你了，我的人鱼，我的Kwin。”  
听到王子叫出自己的名字和真诚的坦白，人鱼又忍不住重新钻回水里藏起来，好掩饰自己的激动和害羞，要不是被王子架着手臂，他早就游远了。于是他只能把微红的脸蛋偏向一边不去看王子的眼睛，却不知道他这样留给王子一个美若天物的侧脸只会让他更想立刻将他完全的占为己有，心上的，身体上的，也是灵魂上的。  
他的手掌沿着人鱼的侧脸轻轻抚摸，人鱼突出的颧骨和下颚线让整个脸棱角分明带着英气，可狭长的凤眼流露的温柔和直挺的鼻梁尽头的一点粉红却勾得王子为他倾倒，忍不住上前凑得更近些，又轻柔的吻人鱼的脸颊和鼻尖。手掌已经从脸颊顺着下颚线抚摸到人鱼的脖子，再到锁骨和肩头，由于被海水滋养的缘故，人鱼的皮肤格外的光滑。酥痒的感觉像细小电流似的从这些被抚摸过的地方传来，人鱼的脸上已经快被勾起的痴迷和爱意覆盖，他从脖子到前胸都红了起来。  
王子的手继续向下抚摸，顺着锁骨来到胸前用手指轻捏住人鱼胸前因为害羞而微微泛红的乳粒，细腻的揉搓使他情不自禁的仰起脖子，微微张开嘴喘着气，这个角度让王子看见他突出的喉头上下滚动。他垮间的那根东西已经完全立起来，将覆裹在周围的水都带着些滚烫的温度，抵在人鱼下腹的鳞片上。  
“给…给我…我想要…”身前的人鱼羞红了脸，小声向王子呢喃着，这样的请求在王子听来就是一剂催情针，  
“想要什么？”他的手指继续拨弄着人鱼胸前已经被捏的有些红肿的乳粒，又上前咬住他半透明的耳朵，用牙轻刮上面的经脉，引起人鱼不断轻颤。  
“想要你…”人鱼的浅褐色的眼睛已经被情欲蒙上一层雾，他感觉到王子握住自己腰的手已经摸到了腰窝并在那里来回打转，小人鱼被刺激的立不住身子，软软的伏在王子怀里。他在羞赧中还是忍不住要看王子一眼，卷起来的发尾上滴着晶莹的水珠，尾巴在池水里有些期待地画着圈。  
王子揽上人鱼的腰的时候，他的尾巴就立刻贴紧他的大腿，尾鳍卷上他的膝盖的同时双臂也换上王子的脖子，在他怀里亲吻他侧脸。Pinkray握上人鱼半挺立的阴茎，从上而下的套弄着，这样的抚摸更加让人鱼软了腰化成一滩水，却又不自觉的把自己的下腹和王子的贴的更近以求安慰。动情的人鱼让王子心软得快要融化，他含起Kwin被揉捏的红肿又硬得发亮的乳头交替吸着，这让他不断发出甜腻的呻吟，尾鳍将他贴的更紧又发出盛情邀请。王子的阴茎也早在水里立起来，分泌出好些白浊混合在池水里散发着腥味，湿滑的鳞片刮着肿胀的阴茎给他带来点舒缓，在轻咬着人鱼胸前的尖蒂用牙齿摩擦的同时，另一只手伸抚上人鱼的小腹拨弄开鳞片在人鱼的入口打转，细鳞在他触碰的时候不由自主的缩起，洞口不断张合的同时溢出更多爱液。  
王子粗长又滚烫的阴茎进入泄殖腔的时候，人鱼有些惊慌的尖叫了起来，剧烈的疼痛感让他的鱼尾不断地在水中晃动，制造出好些波浪。从未被拜访过的内腔紧致又温热，在Pinkray不断向内顶的更深的同时将这根侵占自己身体的肉棒吸的更紧，以至于让他觉得下一秒就能被人鱼的内壁吸到射精。他终于猛地撞进人鱼甬道，叫他把自己整根吃进去，又无情的不给他一点反应时间快速抽离，反复着这样的动作，人鱼也配合着王子腰身耸着腰，并且以同样的频率摆动着鱼尾的同时，张开湿红的小嘴，用满是情欲却带着泪的眼睛看着王子。  
在反复抽插过后Pinkray终于顶到了人鱼甬道的最深处，腔口已经慢慢被打开，王子把手重新抚摸上人鱼变得红肿的阴茎，又用另一只手摁住人鱼的后脑勺跟他接吻，在Kwin身体内撞出声响的同时，王子感受到人鱼把自己吞的更深，亲吻间发出的不间断的呻吟也渐渐变了调。Pinkray终于释放在人鱼的生殖腔内，大量滚烫的精液冲刷着生殖腔让人鱼无助的靠在王子怀里颤抖着，高潮带来的快感使他不自主的收缩着洞口，将阴茎夹得更紧。人鱼在高潮的同时也痉挛着射了出来。  
王子用半软的龟头反复蹭着人鱼高潮后格外敏感的腺体，并在射完后一直堵那个位置不愿抽出来。人鱼倒也不介意，他用他的尾鳍亲昵地卷上王子的小腿，并再一次和王子交换了另一个吻。  
“从你救起我的那天起，我就知道我一定会找到你，爱你，并且拥有你。”  
人鱼的魔咒啊，就是让爱上那个自己第一个见到的人类，怀上他的孩子，然后和他终老。人鱼都乞求着那个自己爱上的人也会爱自己，于是他出现在王子的梦里，成了他的心魔。


End file.
